Realizing Love
by nicfanz
Summary: Randy wants Stacy. Jackie wants Test. But will the road to getting what they want lead them to each other? Completed!
1. Plan

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters of the WWE and am not affiliated with the company in any way_.

_I can't believe I didn't see_

_What was right in front of me_

_How could I be so blind_

_That I didn't see the light_

"What does he see in her?" Jackie asked Molly as she saw Test kissing Stacy Kiebler, his girlfriend.

Molly shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe they have a lot of common."

"Like what? She has the intelligence of a carrot. He's not into dumb blondes," Jackie retorted.

"Uh...you're blond," Molly pointed out bluntly.

Jackie gave her friend a look.

"So? But I'm different. I can actually count to ten. Anyways she can't even wrestle, she's just here for eye candy," she replied.

"True," Molly agreed. She never liked Stacy. She felt the only reason she got hired by Vince was because of her looks. "But maybe she's nice," she suggested, trying to be fair.

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"_Please_. You know her reputation. Her nickname is 'bitch.' How nice can she be?"

"You can't believe rumors. And anyways, don't you think you are being a little biased because she is Test's girlfriend?" Molly asked.

Jackie was silent. Maybe she was a little hard on the blond because she was dating Test. But she couldn't help it. When it came to love, it is difficult to be fair.

"Well...maybe just a little," she conceded reluctantly. She crossed her arms. "But I still don't like her," she huffed.

Molly sighed. She wished her friend would stop letting jealousy cloud her good judgment.

* * *

"I don't get it. What does she see in him?" Randy asked Batista.

"Forget about her man. She's taken."

"I can't. Plus she's not married yet, so anything can happen," Randy responded confidently.

"Like they will break up and she will come crying to you?" Batista asked.

"Yeah..." Randy grinned at the thought.

"What if they are meant to be and will be together forever?"

"They won't," Randy replied.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Batista narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Who me?" Randy widened his eyes innocently.

"Randy..." Batista warned.

"Don't worry. In no time, Stacy will realize the man for her is standing in front of her the whole time," Randy assured.

* * *

Jackie grinned as she saw (or spied on) Randy looking at Stacy amorously.

'_So he likes Stacy. This is going to be easier than I thought.'_ She thought happily. She waited until she can get him alone, then it was time to start her plan. She knew that Evolution always left later than everyone else so she stayed a little longer than she usually did. She saw Hunter, Ric, and Batista leaving the locker room and the only person that was missing was Randy. 'Perfect.' she thought with a smile. She didn't bother to knock and just strolled in. When she saw Randy grabbing his things and getting ready to leave, she cleared her throat.

Randy turned around in surprise. He looked at Jackie curiously and wondered why she was here.

"Uhh...can I help you?" he asked.

Jackie casually walked towards him, careful not to let him know that she wanted something from him.

"Oh I was thinking that I have a proposition for you," she said slowly.

"A proposition?" he repeated. "What kind of proposition?" he asked curiously.

"Well I know that you...uh...is attracted to a certain Miss Kiebler..." Jackie trailed off.

"And your point is?" He wanted to know what she was getting at.

"And I am wondering if you're willing to help me and get Stacy," Jackie replied.

"What's it in it for you?"

"Well you know how selfless I am..."

"Can it Jackie. I know there must be a personal reward for you," said Randy.

She knew he was too smart and could easily see through her.

"Okay, if we follow the plan precisely you will get Stacy and I will get Test," she revealed.

"So you like Test, huh?"

She turned red at his question.

"Anyways," trying to change the subject, "will you help me?"

Randy rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.

"What kind of plan?" he asked finally.

"We pretend to date and make them jealous and soon Test will have to run to me," Jackie said excitedly.

"That's your plan?" Randy asked in disbelief. Any four year old can think of that.

Jackie put her hands on her hips indignantly.

"Can you think of a better one?" she quipped.

"No, but..."

"There you go. So are you in or not?" she asked impatiently.

Randy sighed.

"Okay, it wouldn't hurt to try," he reluctantly agreed.

"That's the spirit," she grinned. Soon Test will be hers.

* * *

"I don't know about this," Randy said uncomfortably.

"C'mon. All you have to do is hold my hand and smile at everything I say and I'll do the same. Soon everyone will know that we are a couple. Just make sure that when we see Stacy and Test we especially act like a couple," Jackie instructed.

Randy hesitantly took her hand in his and walked inside the arena.

"So where should we go tonight for dinner?" she asked loudly so everyone can hear.

When Randy didn't answer, she jabbed him in the ribs which caused him to lose his breath.

"I don't know. Why don't you decide?" he suggested through gritted teeth.

"How about the new French place downtown?"

"Sure, whatever," he muttered the last word under his breath. Soon, several people were looking their way and were wondering if they were a couple.

"Hey that's Stacy and Test. Let's go over to them," Jackie whispered. Before he could respond, she dragged him towards them.

"Oh, Randy that was so funny." Jackie pretended to laugh hard and made sure that Stacy and Test heard.

Randy looked at her weirdly. Jackie then saw Stacy raising herself up to kiss Test. She quickly grabbed Randy and brought him close to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"Shhh...just do as I say." She brought her face close to his and kissed him on the lips. When she finally released herself from him, he stared at her in shock.

"I think they saw it," she whispered excitedly.

"Do we have to kiss?" Randy wiped his mouth.

"Duh, it has to look authentic or they won't believe it." Jackie rolled her eyes. Seriously, sometimes he can be so dense.

"Fine, let's just go," Randy said impatiently. He couldn't wait until this whole thing was over.

"No, we have to see where they are going to go so we can meet them there," Jackie informed him.

"You mean stalk," Randy corrected.

"Exactly," she replied with a grin.

* * *

"Look there they are," Jackie told Randy as they followed Test and Stacy to the restaurant.

"I feel ridiculous," he grumbled as Jackie dragged him around town.

"Why? Once they see us, they will be green with envy," Jackie said joyously.

"They are too in love to notice us," he replied hopelessly. He could already feel the plan crumbling to pieces.

Jackie didn't seem to hear him and paid off the worker to they could get seats close to Stace and Test. Once again she pulled him to their seat.

"Isn't this great? We have the perfect view of them. All we have to do is act lovey dovey and they have to notice," she gushed happily. Her plan was brilliant.

"Whatever," he grumbled. This was going to be a long night.

"Hurry hold my hand," she instructed.

He reluctantly held her hand.

"Kiss my cheek," she ordered while looking at Test.

"What?" This was getting ridiculous.

"Hurry!"

Slowly he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Jackie frowned.

"I don't get it. They're not even noticing us!" she wailed.

"I told you this plans of yours wouldn't work." Maybe she will finally know when to quit.

"My plan is perfect. It's _your_ bad acting that is ruining everything!" she accused.

"Oh, sorry, but I am a wrestler, not vying for an Academy Award," he retorted.

"Whatever! Look, they left already!" Sure enough, Test's and Stacy's seats were empty. "Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"Where could they have gone?" Jackie asked frustratingly. She turned around and saw that Randy was walking the other way.

"Hey, where are you going? Hey!" she called after him.

He turned around.

"I'm going home. Unlike you, I have better things to do," he replied.

"What about our plan? We had a deal, remember?" she reminded him.

Randy shook his head.

"This plan is never going to work. Making them jealous? Who are we kidding? We are just wasting our time."

"Are you quitting?" She panicked, she needed him. Without him, her plan wouldn't work.

He nodded.

"Look, you can do whatever you want, but I'm out."

Jackie grabbed his arm desperately.

"You can't! What about Stacy? Don't you love her?"

"I do but she loves Test. Even you have to see that."

"I can't believe you. You promised. You said you will help me get Test. And now you're backing out. How can you do this to me?" She looked at him like he had betrayed her.

"If Stacy and I are meant to be, then she will come to me at her own will. If Test really likes you, then he will be yours without you scheming to get him."

"You just don't want to help me." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

Randy shook his head and walked away.

"Hey, come back!" she shouted after him.

_Do you guys want me to continue? My updating depends on your comments._


	2. Progress and Regrets

"Now I will never get Test," Jackie wailed as she went back to her hotel. She was still angry at Randy for not going through with the plan. She flopped on the bed and sighed. Maybe Randy was right. Maybe she should give up. Then she sat back up. "What am I thinking? I'm not quitting. Soon Test will realize I'm the one for him," she said confidently to herself. Satisfied she fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Jackie knew she had a day left in Boston before her next flight to Chicago for the upcoming Raw event. She had heard (or eavesdropped) that Test was taking Stacy out for breakfast at a local diner. When she arrived, she made sure her booth was right next to them. She called a waiter over and paid him to "accidentally" spill water all over Stacy's clothes. She giggled at she heard Stacy scream. When she saw Stacy getting up to go to the restroom, she made her move. She quickly went over to Test and sat down across from him.

"Hi Test," she greeted happily. She straightened her skirt and smiled. He had to fall for her.

"Hi Jackie. What are you doing here?" Test asked.

"Oh, just getting some breakfast. You?" she pretended that she didn't know he had a date with Stacy.

"Oh, I am here with Stacy. But she had to go to the restroom," he explained.

Jackie nodded and pretended to be interested.

"Oh! You like pancakes? Me too!" she exclaimed as if it was some miraculous discovery.

"Yeah. You want some?" he offered politely.

"Oh, I don't want to impose," she said innocently. Inside, she was grinning.

"Test," Stacy called. She gave Jackie a look. Jackie pretended she didn't notice and just smiled.

"Hi Stace. I just got here and noticed that Test was sitting here alone. Well since you're here, I think I better go." Jackie got up and prepared to leave.

"Why don't you have breakfast with us?" Test suggested much to Stacy's dismay.

"Oh, I love to! If it's okay with Stacy," Jackie said pretentiously.

"Sure," Stacy reluctantly agreed.

Jackie sat down, excited that she was one step closer to getting the man of her dreams.

* * *

Randy opened his wallet and took out a picture of Stacy. She had given it to him last year on his birthday. On the back she scribbled a message:

_Sorry I didn't know what to get you_

_So here's a picture of me_

_Happy Birthday_

_P.S. Don't party too hard_

He smiled at the memory. What he wouldn't give for her to be his girlfriend. Not only was she beautiful, but kind and intelligent. She wasn't like other blonds. He then sighed. He knew he doesn't have much of a chance with her as long as she's with Test. If only she would see that he was the guy for her.

* * *

Jackie whistled happily as she made her way through the airport. Things could have not gone better. She and Test had talked the entire breakfast yesterday morning and she could see the look of jealousy on Stacy's face.

'_Soon he will be mine.'_ She thought with a grin. She went to the gate and boarded the plane just at it was about to leave. When she sat down, she noticed that the person next to her was Randy Orton. He hadn't even noticed that she sat next to him. She was still angry about last time so she didn't bother to greet him.

'_Who cares about him? I'm getting Test and he will be all alone.'_ She sat back on her chair and closed her eyes. Life was good.

* * *

Randy was reading this month's RAW magazine when he felt thirsty. He put down his magazine and was looking around for the stewardess when he noticed a familiar looking blond was next to him. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. Then he realized that it was none other than Jackie Gayda.

'_What a small world.'_ He thought. After he refused to go through with their scheme, they hadn't talk. He figured she was still angry with him.

The stewardess walked down the aisle and started asking passengers what drink they wanted. When she reached him, he told her he wanted a coke.

"And what does this lady want?" she asked referring to the sleeping Jackie.

He tapped her lightly. She awoke, startled and started looking around.

"Who woke me up?" she asked groggily. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"The stewardess wants to know what drink you want," Randy told her.

"Oh, uh...orange juice."

The stewardess nodded and went to the passengers behind them. Jackie looked at Randy then turned away haughtily. Randy sighed at her apparent dislike of him.

"Look I..." he started to say when she put her hand in front of his face.

"I'm not talking to you." She crossed her arms and stuck up her nose.

"What do you want?" He wondered if she was going to be angry forever.

"Don't talk to me!" She turned so her body was facing the other way.

"Fine," he replied simply. He grabbed his magazine and began reading.

* * *

'_The nerve of him'_ she thought furiously. He was just so damn annoying. Didn't he get that she didn't want to be bothered, especially by him. After he had betrayed her, he thought they were going to be buddies?

'_It doesn't matter. In no time, Test will be mine and he will have nobody. Serves him right.' _The thought made her giggle.

The stewardess came over and brought her a small cup of orange juice. She took a sip and put the drink on the pull out tray. She glanced at Randy and saw that he was reading a recent issue of Raw magazine.

"Give me that." She grabbed it out of his hands before he could reply. She flipped through the pages and was disappointed when there were only several pics of people she didn't care about and long, boring articles. "Here." She threw the magazine back at him and sighed dully. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

When the plane landed in Chicago, Randy took off his seatbelt and got up. He was glad the flight was finally over. He didn't how much longer he can sit there. He was about to leave when Jackie blocked his path.

"Excuse me. But ladies first." She strolled out the door and Randy followed her. When he went to the carousel to get his luggage, he spotted Stacy waiting for bags also. He went over to her.

"Hey Stacy." She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Randy. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting to get my stuff."

Stacy nodded at him and averted her attention back to the carousel.

"That's my bag," she said and walked over to retrieve it when Randy stopped her.

"I'll get it," he offered and picked it up for her.

"Thanks. I have to go to my hotel now. Bye." She waved at him then headed towards the exit to catch her limo.

"Bye," he said to her retreating figure.

* * *

Jackie went to get her bags and coincidentally (or maybe it was fate) Test was also waiting for his luggage. She gleefully went towards him.

"Hi Test," she said shyly. She smoothed her hair and hoped it didn't look messy from sleeping on the plane.

"Hi Jackie," he greeted with a smile.

"I was wondering that we could share a limo. No need getting two and wasting money," she pointed out.

"Sure." Test got his things and Jackie squealed inwardly. She caught Randy standing alone and couldn't resist the opportunity to rub it in his face. She went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Guess who is riding in the limo with Test?" she boasted.

"He is letting you ride with him?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"That's right," she said with a smirk. "I bet you're sorry you didn't go through with my plan. You could have gotten Stacy already. But here you are, alone and miserable. And Test will soon be mine."

"Jackie, our limo's here," Test yelled over the noise of the airport.

"Coming!" She smirked at Randy and waltzed towards Test, leaving Randy to question his decision.


	3. Double Date

Jackie couldn't help grinning as she rode in the limo with Test. She glanced at him, and saw that he was looking out the window, staring at the sites of the city.

"Test," she called. He turned to look at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"We're almost here," she informed him.

He then noticed that they were just two blocks away from the hotel. When they finally reached their destination, they got out of the limo and Test went to pick up their bags. They went up to the front desk in the lobby and asked for their room number. The worker gave them two separate keys.

"Since it's still early, do you want to bring our bags up and then go out to dinner after?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I already made plans with Stacy," Test said.

"Oh," Jackie replied, disappointed. She was hoping to have some alone time with him.

"But you can come with us if you want," he offered.

"Sure," she answered happily. It wasn't what she was hoping, but it was better than nothing. She and Test went into the elevators and pressed the buttons to their designated floors. Test got off earlier as his room was on level 5 and hers was on 8. As the door opened she got out and was about to slide the key into the keyhole when suddenly a hand grabbed hers. She turned around and was surprised. "What do you want?'

* * *

"I came to talk to you." He paused. "I changed my mind." 

"About what?" Jackie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He took a deep breath then resumed speaking.

"I think we should go with the plan again," he said reluctantly.

Jackie smirked.

"Why Randy weren't you the one that said it was stupid and that it would never work? Now you are telling me that you changed your mind? What's the deal?"

Randy rolled his eyes. He knew she was going to give him a hard time.

"Look, I have no other choice. And since you made progress with Test, I think we should give it another try."

Jackie crossed her arms.

"And why should I help you. After all, you did betray me. You didn't think I was going to forget did you?"

Randy sighed.

"If you help, I'll do anything." He gulped. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

Jackie grinned.

"Anything?"

Randy nodded.

"You have to do everything I say. No arguments."

"Fine," he agreed hesitantly.

* * *

"Test, Yoohoo!" Jackie waved her arms at him, who was standing outside waiting for Stacy. She ran to him. 

"There's a little change of plans. Do you think we can have a double date?" she asked.

"A double date?" he repeated.

She nodded.

"I guess. But with who?" he asked curiously.

"Randy," she replied, waiting for his reaction.

"I didn't know you guys were dating." He seemed surprised.

Jackie shrugged.

"Well we don't want a lot of attention. Randy doesn't like people prying into his business," she lied.

Test nodded. Stacy then came out and frowned when she saw Jackie.

"Hi, Jackie. What are you doing here?" Stacy narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well we're going to have a double date. Me and Randy and you and test." She pointed to Randy, who was walking towards her.

"Randy? I didn't you guys were dating," Stacy said in surprise.

Jackie smiled sweetly.

"Well I guess life is just full of surprises."

* * *

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Test asked as they were waiting for their order. 

"A week/two weeks," Randy and Jackie replied at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Uh, I mean we dated for a week, but it seems longer," Jackie said nervously.

Stacy looked at her suspiciously. Finally their order came. Jackie took a bite of her pasta. She noticed the basket of biscuits on the table and her mouth watered.

"Randy, could you hand me the biscuits?" she asked sweetly. When he didn't seem to hear her, she kicked his shins. He almost choked on his spaghetti. He looked at her.

"What?' he asked annoyed.

"Can you hand me the biscuits?" She feigned a smile so Test wouldn't get suspicious.

"Get it yourself," Randy whispered back.

"But you're my boyfriend," she said through gritted teeth. He was going to get it outside.

Randy grabbed the basket of biscuits and tossed them towards her. Test looked at them and Jackie just smiled nervously.

"Thanks, _Randy_." She looked at Test and Stacy. "So you guys have any plans? Chicago is a big city, and there's so much to do."

"Well, Stacy wanted to go shopping. You know how girls are," Test teased as Stacy playfully hit him on his shoulder.

"Oh, shopping, I love shopping! Maybe we can all go together," she suggested hopefully.

Stacy looked at Test as if begging him to refuse. He didn't get the message.

"Sure. Stacy loves to have company when we go shopping."

"Great," she chirped happily. She grinned at the look of dissatisfaction on Stacy's face


	4. A Costly Day at the Mall

"I love the mall! Don't you?" Jackie squealed happily as if she was in heaven. Well, to her shopping was heaven. Especially if it was with her soul mate.

Randy rolled his eyes. He could not believe Jackie had dragged him here. He was a guy and hated shopping. On the plus side, he did get to spend time with Stacy. He looked over at her. She was laughing at something Test said. God, she was beautiful.

"Let's go there!" Jackie said, pointing to the rather expensive boutique. Without anyone answering, she already rushed inside eager to look at the new clothes. Randy and the others followed her inside. She was sorting through the racks trying to find a dress in her size. When she found one she liked, she turned to Randy. "Randy, buy me this," she told him.

He looked at the price tag and his jaw drop. "This wasn't part of the deal," he whispered in her ear through gritted teeth.

"I know but if you want it to be believable, you have to be willing to shell out a few bucks. Don't be a cheapskate." Jackie looked at Test and Stacy and smiled sweetly, trying to show nothing was going on.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. He sighed. Love was costing him a fortune. He hoped it was worth it.

* * *

After a few hours of shopping, they decided to stop for lunch at the food court. Randy asked Stacy wanted she wanted to eat.

"Shouldn't you being asking Jackie what she wants to eat?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, yeah…right." He looked at Jackie, who was looking at Test. "Jackie," he called. She didn't hear him. "Jackie!"

"Huh? Oh…what?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever's fine," she replied dismissively then turned her attention back to Test.

"How about some Chinese?" he suggested. The gang agreed and Randy went to stand in line. After a couple of minutes, he returned with two plates of food. "Here are the dumplings you wanted," he told Stacy and handed them to her.

"Thanks," she replied.

"And Test you wanted fried rice with soy sauce. And here's your eggrolls," he said finally and handed them to Jackie.

"But these have shrimp in them. I hate shrimp," she whined.

"Well, I'm not getting you anything else so deal with it," he whispered trying to keep his voice low.

"I could trade with you if you want," Test offered.

Jackie beamed at his kindness. "Really? Wow you're so nice. Unlike _somebody_," she said glancing at Randy.

Randy pretended he hadn't heard and asked Stacy how was the dumplings.

"Oh, they're great. Want some?" she asked him.

"If you don't mind." He cheerfully picked up a fork and speared a juicy dumpling and put it into his mouth. Somehow, it tasted particularly good today.

* * *

"You know you owe me," Randy said to Jackie as they went back to the hotel, making sure Stacy and Test were out of earshot.

"For what?" Jackie asked innocently, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the $500 dress you just had to have and the lunch and everything else you bought today," he reminded her.

"But you're my boyfriend," she pouted.

"Hello!! We're just pretending, remember?"

"Fine, I'll give you the check tomorrow. Boy I have never seen such a cheapskate before."

"And I've never seen such a gold digger like you before!" he retorted.

"I am not a gold digger!" she replied indignantly.

"Right," Randy said skeptically and crossed his arms

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night!" She walked away angrily, never seeing anyone so infuriating as him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews. Please remember to comment!!_

* * *

Jackie woke up and yawned. She had to wake up extra early since today was a RAW show. After she took a shower and got dressed, she went down to the lobby to get some breakfast. She smiled when she saw Test sitting with Stacy eating their breakfast.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully. She noticed Stacy giving her a look.

"Hi Jackie. Do you want to have breakfast with us?" Test asked.

"Sure," she accepted gleefully. She sat down next to him much to Stacy's dismay.

"Don't you want to eat with Randy? He is your boyfriend," Stacy reminded her.

"Oh, he's still sleeping," Jackie said dismissively. Truth was, she didn't know if he was sleeping or not and frankly she didn't care.

"Then why is he standing over there?" Stacy pointed to Randy, who was standing in line for some bacon and eggs.

"Oh, he must have woken up. Hehe," Jackie laughed nervously.

"Hey Randy over here," Stacy called.

Randy looked at her and smiled. He went over to their table and sat down next to her.

"Are you excited about Raw tonight?" he asked.

"Of course. I love every show we do. There's nothing more thrilling than the fans screaming in your ears," Stacy joked.

"I love the outfits I get to wear," Jackie added. Everyone turned to look at her and she went back to eating.

* * *

"So you and Jackie are a couple huh?" Batista asked the 24 year old.

"Yea," Randy replied without much enthusiasm.

"You don't sound very excited," Batista said.

Before Randy could respond, he had to go out to the ring as his match was next.

* * *

"That was a great match," HHH complimented.

"Thanks. Want to go out later?" Randy asked as he was putting away his things.

"Sorry. I have to have dinner with Stephanie. Why don't you ask Jackie?"

"Yeah maybe I will," Randy said, disappointed. He was hoping to hang out with his buddy.

"Well, see ya." Hunter waved good bye and went to meet his wife.

"See ya," he said to a retreating Hunter. Randy grabbed his black duffel bag and headed out of the arena. He saw Stacy standing outside and went over to her. "Hi, listen, do you want to go out and maybe have dinner? I asked Hunter first, but he's busy," Randy added quickly as he didn't want Stacy to get suspicious.

Stacy shook her head and said, "Sorry. I already made plans with Test. Why don't you ask Jackie?"

"I did but she's busy," he lied.

"Who's busy?" Jackie walked towards them.

"Randy said he asked you to dinner but you said you were busy," Stacy said.

Jackie gave Randy a look. "No, I'm not. I mean I was but not anymore," she quickly covered up.

"Great, now you two can go out and Randy won't have to eat alone. Well, Test's here. Bye." Stacy hurried over to Test and hugged him.

"So what's this about me being busy?" Jackie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He pried her hand off and went to his car.

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner," he replied without even looking at her.

"What about me?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. "What about you?"

"I thought you were going to ask me to dinner."

Randy sighed and finally said, "Fine but you better not eat me out of my savings."

_

* * *

Review please!!_


	6. Starry Night

_Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

"I'll have the pasta with pesto sauce and a glass of red wine," Randy said to the waiter and closed the menu.

"I'll have spaghetti with extra meatballs, a glass of sparkling cider, a slice of cheesecake, hot fudge sundae, and a brownie," Jackie ordered as she scanned the menu. The waiter raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Gee, is that all?" Randy asked sarcastically. How could a girl eat so much?

"Hey, I skipped lunch," she said dismissively.

After fifteen minutes of waiting their food finally came and Jackie's mouth watered. When the waiter placed the food onto the table, she immediately dug in, temporarily forgetting any dining etiquette whatsoever.

"Slow down." Randy looked disgusted at her eating habits.

"What?" she asked, her mouth full of food. She was completely oblivious to the stares of people around her.

"Nothing," he said and went to eat his food.

After they were done eating, Jackie rubbed her slim tummy and pouted. "It's going to take thirty hours at the gym to work these pounds off."

Randy smirked. "Maybe you should lay off those cheesecakes and brownies."

"I can't help it. They're sooooo good."

The waiter came and placed their bill on the table.

"You're paying, right?" Jackie asked him.

Randy sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Yeah, yeah. If I had known you would eat so much, I should have made you pay half."

She stuck out her tongue and he smiled.

* * *

"So where do you want to go now?" Jackie asked as they left the restaurant.

"Back to the hotel, where else? It's already late."

"It's only 12:30," she said as she looked at her watch.

"_Only?_" He asked in amazement. "How late do you usually stay out?"

"Well, when you are in this profession, you're used to staying out late. Hey, let's go look at the stars." She grabbed his hand excitedly.

"Why? It's not like you haven't seen them before."

"But this is different. Come on." She dragged him along and he could only follow.

* * *

"The beach?! You dragged me to the beach?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep. This is where I usually go to look at the stars." She pulled him down to sit on the sand next to her. "Isn't it romantic? All the couples go here."

"But we're not a couple," he pointed out.

Still looking at the sky, she said, "I know. I just feel like taking you with me." She then laid her head on his shoulder. "It's so beautiful," she said dreamily.

Randy looked at the stars above and had to admit it was beautiful. He just wished he had someone special to share the moment with.

"Just think, if we were really a couple, this would be the greatest date ever," Jackie joked.

"Yeah…" Unconsciously, he took her hand and squeezed it. Jackie, too busy admiring the stars, didn't notice and soon fell asleep on his shoulder. And surprisingly he didn't mind.

_

* * *

Awww…. Isn't it romantic? Review please!!!!!_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	7. Trip

Randy was sleeping soundly when the sound of a phone ringing woke him up. He groaned and looked at the clock that read 7:30 AM. He tiredly picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Randy, it's me. Wake up," a familiar voice answered.

"Jackie? Why are you calling me so early?" He rubbed his eyes.

"I called to tell you that you're off the hook…well at least for two weeks."

He sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to visit my family for two weeks so you don't have to be my boyfriend until I come back. Aren't you happy?"

He didn't know if happy was the word he would have chosen. "But won't Stacy and Test get suspicious that I'm not going with you? After all I am your boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't even think about that. What do we do?"

There was a minute of silence then Randy spoke up. "I could go with you," he suggested.

"But Vince won't let two of his superstars take off for two weeks at the same time."

She did have a point. "Don't worry about it. When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Tomorrow at 11:00 AM. Are you sure you could make it? You don't have to go."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there." After she hung up, he wondered how he'll explain this to Vince.

* * *

"How did you convince Vince to let you go?" Jackie asked Randy at the airport.

"Lots of begging." He gulped when he thought of Vince's disapproving face, but after an hour of negotiation, Vince had let him go.

"Our flight's next." Jackie stood up from her chair and headed for the gate that flew to Strongsville, Ohio and Randy followed.

* * *

After three hours, their plane finally landed. Jackie stood up and stretched. She hated traveling in airplanes. She looked at the seat next to her and saw that Randy was sleeping.

"Miss, can you please inform the passenger next to you that his flight has landed?" The stewardess said.

"Gladly," Jackie replied with a smile. She leaned next to his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

The gesture woke him up from his deep sleep. Randy opened his eyes and noticed Jackie smiling at him.

"Wake up. We're here," she informed him. He looked around and saw that most of the seats were empty and a few of the passengers were getting ready to leave.

"Wow that was fast." He looked at his watch and realized that three hours had past.

Jackie chuckled. "Of course it was fast. You slept through the whole flight. We have to go now. The stewardess is getting mad." She pointed to the lady who was staring at them.

Randy quickly got up and they went to the carousel to acquire their luggage.

"Let's get something to eat first," Jackie said after she got her bags.

"Don't you want to see your family?"

"We can see them later." She waved her hand dismissively. "I have to show you this restaurant that makes the best ribs and baked potatoes."

Randy felt his stomach growl. "Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry. When I slept in the plane, I guess I missed lunch."

"Trust me you didn't miss anything," she said with a grin.

* * *

"When you meet my family they are going to ask you a few questions like when did we meet and how did we get together and all that. Also you have to know a few facts about me so that our relationship will seem plausible."

Randy frowned. He wasn't sure if he could learn all that or if he even wanted to.

Jackie noticed his frown and said, "Don't worry. When my parents ask, we have been dating for two months and we knew each other through the wrestling business. We became fast friends and later started to date."

Randy nodded his head. That didn't seem too hard.

"I was born on November 3, 1981 and I loved to play sports when I was in high school. I was sort of a tomboy."

Randy laughed at that statement. "You were a tomboy?"

She swatted his hand. "Yes. Anyways I was Academic All Ohio and All Ohio athlete for four years and was the captain of both the cross country and track team. I used to play the flute and in college I studied broadcast and journalism."

"Wow. By looking at you who knew you were an overachiever."

She put her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Randy grinned. "Nothing."

"Anyways, you better hurry up. I told my parents we'd be there in an hour. And we have like fifteen minutes left."

Randy quickly drank the last of his chocolate milkshake, grabbed his coat, and went to pay the bill.

_

* * *

Review please!!_


	8. Meet The Parent

When Jackie and Randy finally arrived at her house, she went up to ring the doorbell. After a minute or so, the door opened.

"Jackie, you're here!" Mrs. Gayda exclaimed and went to hug her daughter.

"I miss you so much," Jackie said as she returned the hug. After a few moments, they let go and Mrs. Gayda finally noticed Randy standing by the side awkwardly.

"And who's this?" she asked, looking at him.

"This is Randy. He's my boyfriend." Jackie looked at him, gesturing for him to introduce himself.

Randy extended his hand to Mrs. Gayda. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Mrs. Gayda shook his hand and leaned into Jackie's ear. "He's cute."

"Mom!" She turned red at her mother's comment. "Is it okay if he stays here?"

"Sure. There are plenty of rooms."

Jackie took Randy's hand and led him to his room. "You'll be staying here."

Randy looked around the room and found it small but cozy. There was a bed with two pillows in the middle of the room and a small desk stood by it. A lamp was placed on top of the desk. "Nice," he commented.

"Hurry up and unpack. I want to take you to the ice skating rink."

He frowned. "Ice skating rink?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you never ice skate before?" She wanted to laugh at the thought.

"Of course I have," he said defensively. He didn't want her to know he never skated in his life.

"Well then you'll have no problem going with me."

When she left, Randy put his head into his hands and groaned. "What have you gotten yourself into?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Wheee! Isn't this fun?" Jackie asked Randy as she dragged him along the ice.

"Yeah," he lied as he tried to balance himself on the slippery surface. He managed to stumble a few times and hoped Jackie didn't notice.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Jackie turned around to face him.

"Admit what?"

"That you don't know how to skate," she said matter-of-factly.

"I do so!" Randy responded defensively.

Jackie folded her arms. "Then prove it."

"Fine." As he moved a little, he felt himself losing his balance and fell down onto the ice.

Jackie extended her hand towards him and helped him up. "You don't have to prove anything to me. It's okay to admit you need help sometimes."

"I thought women likes it when a man acts manly, not being all wimpy and weak."

"You know what's manly? It's when a guy can admit that he can't do everything and doesn't let his pride or ego get in the way of his good judgment."

Randy nodded his head. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"C'mon. Let my buy you some ice cream."

Randy feigned shocked. "You're paying? I thought I'll never live to see this day."

Jackie laughed and grabbed his hand. "Let's go before it closes."

"Okay but I want the triple deluxe sundae with extra hot fudge."

She made a face at his demands. "And you said I eat a lot."

"Hey, you know what they say. A way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Then you must be really falling in love with me," she joked.

_

* * *

Is Jackie right? Is Randy starting to fall for her? R&R please!!_


	9. Saved By A Crash

"Today was fun," Jackie said as they arrived at her house.

"Yeah. Too much fun that we lost track of time," Randy replied as he looked as his watch.

"What time is it?" Jackie asked.

"It's already 7:30," he answered.

"That late? I thought it was only 6. Time sure flew by fast." Jackie opened the door and the smell of fried chicken and mash potatoes filled the room. "Ummm…my mom is making her famous fried chicken."

Randy licked his lips. "Good, I'm starving."

Just then Mrs.Gayda entered the room. "Good you two are back. Go freshen up for dinner."

"Let's go," Jackie said and led Randy to the restroom.

* * *

Randy rubbed his belly after he finished his meal. "That was some good fried chicken." 

"You should know. You ate like ten pieces," Jackie remarked.

"Don't be rude Jackie. He's a guest," Mrs. Gayda scolded her lightly.

Randy smirked at her triumphantly. "See? I'm a guest."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So _guest_, I take it that you are going to help wash the dishes."

"It's okay honey. You two go and rest. I'll wash the dishes," Mrs.Gayda said.

"No mom. You do so much already. Let us help." Jackie glared at Randy.

He took the hint. "Yeah, we want to help."

"Okay, if you're sure.

"Yes, you go into the living room and sit down. We'll take over from here," Jackie assured her. As she watched her mom go into the living room, she turned to her "boyfriend." "Are you going to help or what?"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her.

"I'll wash the dishes and you dry, deal?"

He nodded and they went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Who knew washing dishes could be so fun?" Jackie asked as she handed Randy a tall glass to dry. 

"I guess it's more tolerable when you have someone to do it with," he said as he dried the glass and put it back to its rightful place.

"This has always been my dream. To be married and every night we would do the dishes together," she said dreamily.

"You go to be kidding." Randy raised his eyebrows at her fantasies.

"Nope. I just want a simple life where even the little things like washing the dishes or watching tv together can be romantic. And after he would wrap his arms around me like this." Jackie demonstrated her words by putting Randy's arms around her slender waist. "And he would tell me he love me. And then we'd…" By then, her face was only centimeters from his. As they were about to kiss, Jackie accidentally dropped the plate she was holding and the crash diverted her attention away from Randy. She bent down to pick up the broken pieces and accidentally cut her finger.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked worriedly as he bent down to check her bleeding finger.

"I'm fine," she responded and stood up.

"Let me get you a bandage," he offered.

"No! I mean no, that's okay," she replied hastily.

Randy was perplexed at her behavior. After they had almost…she was acting strangely. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. Truth was she could care less about her injury and more bothered by what she had almost done. How could she have almost kissed him? She didn't like him, did she? "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." She quickly went to her room hoping to avoid him, at least for tonight.

Randy knew something was wrong because it was not even 9 yet. He knew that she was trying to avoid him and he was determined to have a talk with her tomorrow.

_

* * *

Can you believe they almost kissed? What does this mean for their relationship and what does Randy have to say to her? R&R!_


	10. Forget

Jackie groaned as the sunlight shone through the window and landed on her delicate face. She put her hand up to cover her eyes from the offending light. Dressed in only a sheer babydoll nightie, she went into the kitchen only to find Randy sitting at the dining table. She turned around to retreat back to her room when he stopped her.

"We need to talk."

She turned to face him and put on her innocent expression. "About what?" she asked sweetly.

Somehow he knew this wasn't the first time she tried to use her looks to evade a predicament. "About last night," he replied seriously. He noticed her face fell a little.

"What about last night?" She pretended as if she doesn't have a clue to what he's talking about.

Randy felt his temper starting to flare. He wished she wasn't being so evasive. "You know exactly what happened last night."

She put her finger to her chin and tapped thoughtfully. "Hmmm…we were washing the dishes then I went to bed."

"Jackie…" He started dangerously.

She gulped knowing from the tone of his voice that she was pushing his buttons. "What do you want from me?" she finally asked.

He stood up and walked towards her. "I want to hear the truth. I want to talk about what happened…what almost happened."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said stubbornly.

"Why did you avoid me last night?" he asked her.

"I didn't!" She denied, but knew he could see through her lie.

"See? You're denying it again," he said, frustrated.

"Look…last night was a mistake. I got caught up in the moment and did some things I shouldn't have. Let's just forget about it." She hoped maybe he can finally put the situation to rest.

"So you're saying that what happened was just nothing…that you didn't feel anything?"

She looked away, not being able to look into his eyes without breaking. "All I'm saying is why can't we put this behind us…like it never happened."

"Fine," he answered simply which caused her to look up at him.

"That's it?"

"You want to forget about it and that's what I'm doing."

She watched him walk out of the kitchen, surprised at how easily he let go…but not so sure if it's over.


	11. Realizing Love

It was the last day of their vacation and Jackie was packing her clothes into her bags. Ever since the incident, she and Randy hadn't spoken much…or at all frankly. She was actually starting to miss their verbal banter. She sighed and finished packing the rest of her things and put the luggage aside next to her bed. She decided to go into the kitchen to fix herself a snack. When she went there, she saw Randy sitting at the table drinking a glass of orange juice. Wordlessly, she strolled towards the fridge and opened the door. Even when facing the refrigerator she could still sense his eyes on her, which was making her awfully uncomfortable. She quickly grabbed a plate of leftover chocolate cake and headed for her room.

"I think we should break up," Randy finally spoke which made her turn around to face him.

"Why?" she asked, trying to keep herself calm.

"It's just not working out," he replied simply and took another sip of his juice.

"What do you mean 'it's not working out'? Look if it's about what happened…"

He shook his head. "No, I just don't see the point of continuing this façade."

Her brows furrowed. "You never had a problem with it before."

"Things change. When we get back, I'll just say that it was a mutual decision and that we are still friends."

"What about Stacy? I thought you wanted to be with her."

"I'll find another way," he responded.

Her face fell a little when she realized he had no intention of letting go of Stacy. She figured maybe he would… She shook her head at the thought. They could never be. Besides, she liked Test…didn't she? "Fine," she said indifferently and went to her room.

Randy watched her trudge to her room, disappointed. He had hoped that she would object to the break up.

"_No we can't. I love you," she blurted out to his pleasure._ However, he knew those words and thoughts only existed in his mind.

* * *

In the plane to their next Raw show, neither spoke to each other. Occasionally Randy would look at her who was constantly keeping herself preoccupied. She was either reading a magazine or looking out the window. Subconsciously she would place her hand on the handle and he would be tempted to take it in his. He wanted desperately to say something, but couldn't find the words. 

Hours later they arrived and Randy got out slowly, wanting to wait for Jackie. She came out behind him and he followed her to the carousel. When her bags came, he offered to help but she declined.

"That's okay," she said and went to attain her luggage.

"Want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

She shook her head much to his disappointment. "I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to go to the hotel and take a nap."

He nodded his head. "If you need anything, just give me a call." He could only watch as she went outside to call for a cab.

* * *

She wanted to go out with him, but couldn't. She knew if she were to talk with him, even be near him, she would break down. She knew she had fallen in love with Randy Orton. She laughed cynically. After everything that had happened, her unsuccessful attempts to gain Test's affections, it turned out Randy was the one for her. Ironic how things turn out. But he was still in love with Stacy. It seemed everyone loves her. All the guys she liked had all fallen for Stacy. But this one was different. Test was just an infatuation. Randy was _love_. They had actually gotten to know each other, learned each other's strengths and weaknesses, likes and pet peeves. She knew him and he knew her. He had captured her heart.

* * *

After eating his lunch alone, Randy went to the hotel where the Raw superstars are staying and headed to his room. He just sat down on his bed and when his cell rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello?" 

"Randy, it's me. Can we talk?"

"Jackie?" he said excitedly then calmed himself down. "Sure. Where at?"

"Where are you right now?" she asked.

"I'm at my hotel room. Room 569."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Okay." He hung up and grinned. Was she going to tell him she wanted to be with him? He tried not to get his hopes up but couldn't help feeling anxious.

Sure enough five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and he practically ran to open it. "Hey," he greeted as he saw her standing outside holding a brown shopping bag. "Come in."

She slowly stepped inside but just stood next to the door. "This won't take long. I just wanted to give you this." She handed the bag to him.

He reached in and saw that it was the dress he bought for her. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Since we're not together anymore, I don't think it's right to keep it. And the check for the dress is inside." She was about to open the door when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait." She turned around to face him. "You just came here to give me this?"

She nodded. "What did you think I came here for?"

"I just thought you wanted to talk about us."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What about us?"

He raked his hand through his chestnut brown hair. "After all this time, I just want to know…do you have any feelings for me at all?"

Suddenly the room was deathly silent and she could only hear the beating of her own heart. She cast her eyes towards the floor, not daring to look up at him.

He tilted her chin up so her hazel orbs met his blue ones. "Well…do you?" he inquired.

"I…" He was looking intently at her, as if he could see through her.

He didn't need a verbal answer; the look in her eyes said everything. He smiled. "You do. You love me."

She put her hands against his chest and gently pushed him away. "We can't."

Randy frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you're in love with Stacy," she said painfully, tears filling her eyes.

He shook his head and pulled her close to him. "I thought I was, but now I know it was just infatuation."

"Then why did you say you'll find some other way to get her if you didn't love her?"

"I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you I love you. I had hoped that you would stop the breakup, but you didn't."

"So you don't love Stacy?"

He shook his head and said, "You're the one I love." He gently stroked her cheek. "I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize it."

She laughed. "You know what they say, the best things in life are worth waiting for."

"You bet they are." And with that he captured her lips with his with passionate fervor.

It took them some time but they finally realized what love really was…and that it was in front of them the whole time.

_

* * *

Well that's the end of my story. Hope you guys liked it and R&R!_


End file.
